newdodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Seven of Nine
History Seven of Nine's history can be found here. Boomtown History Seven arrived at New Dodge in May, 2013. Personality Due to the nature of Seven being a Borg drone for the majority of her life, there are still parts of her personality that are in flux, and this is often shaped by the responses of the people around her. Despite this, there are certain core aspects of her personality that have always remained the same, especially given what we are shown of her early childhood. One of the main parts of her personality is the way in which Seven is extremely stubborn and headstrong. It's one of the base traits that comes through even from her being a child, as evident by her refusal to come out of the room at her aunt's home. Perhaps some of this stubbornness would have been tempered or grown out of had she faced the same social norms as others did, but given how she was raised, (or lack there of) Seven's stubbornness can often be coupled with rudeness. The rudeness is something that disappates when a person earns her respect, but in general she can be very blunt and abrupt to go with that bullheadedness. A good portion of her stubbornness comes from the part of Seven's brain that is extremely logical and logic driven. She is the sort of woman who needs to learn to see the forest through the trees, something that she is in the process of doing as she is slowly learning what it means to be more human. In some ways she's like a teenager who is still learning to come into her own, and is on a personal search for perfection, which is as close to spirituality as Seven goes. Though she has gotten better at both trusting in other people around her (whom she knows have proved competent in their roles aboard Voyager), she also expects a sort of perfection from the people whom she believes in, for lack of a better term. This is especially true when it comes to Captain Janeway. Janeway is the closest that Seven comes to obedience but even then it's not of the blind sort. Like a teenager, Seven argues with her and often makes her explain her reasoning for the way that her orders are given. Despite the questioning of orders and the social norms around her, Seven of Nine is extremely loyal. While she seems to be impersonal and above and away from the other people aboard her ship, during her time with them she has bonded with them in her own way, and because of that in combination with her Borg conditioning, she refers to them as her new Collective. In this Collective, she is allowed to be a piece of a whole but also the individual that Janeway has taught and shaped her how to be. Her connection to Voyager and the crew is so strong that she makes the choice to give up her life to assure their survival multiple times. This connection tells that Seven is in fact capable of strong emotions despite the fact that she rarely shows. While the show says that it's because of the chip, I feel that it's sort of something that doesn't work in that way. In fact, we see Seven capable of strong emotions multiple times over the series, and some of them aren't even her own. In the episode Infinite Regress, we see Seven struggling with the personalities of people who's she's assimilated while a Borg and there is literally thousands of strong emotions from people, but they do not cause this reaction. Further, we see her being maternal with One and then the other Borg children, the "programming" does not activate. Instead, I think it was a reaction from her not giving her node time to regenerate. One of the reasons that Seven is so maternal is because of the issues she has following her own parents putting her into danger. She blames them for what happened to her, in the same way that she would if her parents had brought her to the Savannah and had been eaten by lions. Because of this, she often feels very overprotective of children. It's especially evident with the way she fights over returning the Borg children to their families. It's important to note that the first person she verbalized as a member of her family was, in fact, a child, in the form of Naomi Wildman. The two of them became friends in a way that Seven didn't allow herself to with other members of the crew (to the exclusion of the Doctor). Her detachment from her family is also evident in the way in which Seven refuses the use of the name they gave her. In her opinion, the child whom she was died when they got her assimilated by the Borg collective. The Doctor offers a different place in Seven's life than others do. While he too serves as a sort of mentor, giving her lessons in social skills and the like, he is also one of the few people that she doesn't feel the need to be anything but herself with. There's no need for her to be anything but direct, and that's something that she relishes when interacting with him. Communication in the normal social way is hard for Seven, but with the Doctor it came effortlessly. Well, until he confessed his love for her. That is something that she is still processing, because in some ways, the Doctor had been her first crush. Following her relationship with Chakotay, Seven is in a bit of a different place, with her experiences more real than the ones had been in Unimatrix Zero. Coming to Boomtown for six months is Seven's way of easing into her life on Earth. While there, the billions of people and the parades and the like have become too much for her, and she finds that she has missed the smaller Collective in Space. While she will in fact miss her friends, this is a way of trying new things. After all, hadn't Captain Janeway instilled in her the fact that they should all be explorers? Appearance Insert appearance writeup here. Links Insert links here. Category:Characters